


Приборная панель расплавилась, но у нас всё еще оставалось радио

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: В 2009 году Дженсен попал в новую команду, влюбился как последний дурак и узнал много нового об акулах, основном принципе Вселенной и тяжелых ранениях в грудь. Ну, может быть, события происходили немного в ином порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приборная панель расплавилась, но у нас всё еще оставалось радио

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The dashboard melted (but we still had the radio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319548) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> Фандом: The Losers  
> Пейринг: Карлос "Кугар" Альварез / Джейк Дженсен  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Предупреждение: Нецензурная лексика  
> Примечание: В качестве названия фика использована строчка из песни «Dashboard» группы «Modest Mouse»

Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову Джейку Дженсену, когда он впервые встречает Карлоса Альвареза: _«Боже мой, это, блин, самый классный парень, которого я когда-либо видел»._  
Затем отчетливо звучит следующая мысль: _«Блять»._  
В оправдание можно сказать, что у него сотрясение мозга.

***

2009 год начался для Дженсена отнюдь не воодушевляюще. Первое января, около трех часов утра. Температура около девятнадцати градусов по Фаренгейту, южный ветер дует со скоростью примерно восемь миль в час. Джейку Дженсену двадцать три года, и он протирает штаны, сидя на заднице в какой-то дыре в пустыне.

В девяти сотнях ярдов от него находится огороженная территория, принадлежащая довольно крупным афганским наркоторговцам. Ничего не происходит с тех пор, как в 23:06 кто-то вышел с лестницей, чтобы поменять лампочку на заборе. Это были _захватывающие_ семь минут. 

У Дженсена три радиоприемника, до любого из них он с легкостью может дотянуться. Первый настроен на частоту его отряда. Товарищи Дженсена где-то за сотни километров отсюда, а, может быть, и прямо за его спиной. Дженсен посылает радиограммы каждый час, и пока что сержант Лансер, оператор связи, ну совершенно не оценивает его шутки, хокку о песке и в целом всю бредятину, которую он шлет в эфир. Второй радиоприемник настроен на прослушку Очень Плохих Парней, за которыми сейчас наблюдает Дженсен. Они непрерывно говорят на фарси, и Дженсен послушно записывает их разговоры. Он почти нихрена не понимает на фарси, но практически не сомневается, что они обсуждают не поддельные таможенные декларации, по которым перевозят наркотики, и транспортные каналы, а, скорее, кого вышвырнули из шоу _«Настоящая Персия»_ на этой неделе. 

Третий радиоприемник – поистине прекрасная вещь. Он похож на монстра Франкенштейна – лэптоп, радиоприемник и дешифровальное устройство в одном. Дженсену _нравится_ шутить, что это его любимый ребенок. Шанс испробовать эту детку в деле почти – хоть всё же не в полной мере, – стоит того, чтобы сидеть на жопе в ледяной пустыне. Устройство автоматически сканирует закодированные частоты, дешифратор взламывает коды, а лэптоп всё записывает на радость будущих поколений. Дженсен ласково поглаживает прибор холодными пальцами, алюминиевый корпус вытягивает тепло. Его малыш мерзнет. В следующий раз надо будет надеть на него неопреновый чехол.

Дженсен аккуратно откладывает бинокль в сторону и, сдвинув на лоб прибор ночного видения, трет глаза. Он настолько закоченел, что почти не чувствует этого, следовательно, переохлаждение становится опасным для жизни. Не то чтобы у гипотермии существовал безопасный для жизни диапазон, но существует различие между _«блять, блять, я посол в Замерзни-нахуй-стане»_ и _«пришло время снять всю эту надоевшую одежду и побродить среди белых медведей»._ Правда, в Афганистане не водятся белые медведи. Дженсен прислоняется спиной к холодной, покрытой теплоотражающей фольгой стене наблюдательной землянки и сглатывает, ему удается смочить горло слюной и начать говорить. Он говорит тихо, вполголоса. В конце концов, совсем рядом находится лагерь, полный злых торговцев героином. 

– Дорогой основной принцип Вселенной, – очень серьезно произносит Дженсен, потому что иногда помешанный на технике двадцатитрехлетний капрал псевдо-спецподразделения просто должен проговорить кое-что вслух. Так лучше, чем вести безмолвные разговоры с самим собой. – В этом году мой план в общих чертах таков: получить прибавку к зарплате, найти новое местечко, где суши были бы такие же вкусные, как в токийском «Йокио» и купить новый крутой ноутбук, сделанный по моему заказу. А еще – без усилий, на золотую геройскую медаль, на сто десять процентов, на максимуме всех моих возможностей – остаться в живых. 

Он слегка меняет позу и поджимает окоченевшие пальцы ног. Поднимает взгляд к небу. Звезды настолько яркие, что кажутся едва ли не галлюцинацией.

– Еще я престану доебываться старших по званию офицеров, и меня больше не будут отправлять в самую глухую жопу в Афганистане, – рассудительно добавляет он. – Ведь здесь есть много воинских частей получше, только они, к сожалению, не находятся там, где сейчас нахожусь я.

Окуляры на приборе ночного видения плохо закреплены: если бы у Дженсена было хорошее снаряжение, его жизнь стала бы слишком простой. Он стаскивает прибор с головы и начинает подтягивать кожух.

– И в заключение, – очень тихо произносит Дженсен, подкручивая винты, чтобы окуляры встали на место. – Если ты хороший и доброжелательный организационный принцип, а не равнодушная или вовсе не существующая штука (хотя, скорее всего, именно ей ты и являешься), ты сделаешь так, что здесь появятся Меган Фокс и большая фляжка чего-нибудь покрепче, ну или пусть что-нибудь интересное случится до того, как я околею от холода или сдохну нахрен от _скуки._

Он моргает, потому что последняя часть фразы прозвенела тревожным звоночком _правды._ Когда, блять, его жизнь успела превратиться в _это?_

А затем внезапно его малыш-мутант радио-дешифратор-всё-в-одном щелкает, и чей-то очень впечатляющий своей невыразительностью голос раздается будто бы прямо в мозгу у Дженсена:

– _Офицер офицер офицер,_ Лима Карго, блять, кто на связи? Приём.

Через семь секунд лагерь наркоторговцев взрывается. 

Вероятно, всё это не более чем совпадение.

***

В записке, которую приложил к личному делу Дженсена командир, под началом которого он служил полтора года назад, сказано: 

_«Капрал Дженсен - непонятно каким образом живое доказательство, что кто-то может быть совершенно чокнутым и в то же время превосходным спецом в своем деле»._

Майор Крейк даже близко не специалист-диагност, и Дженсен может быть кем угодно, но ему не нравится, когда его называют сумасшедшим, вот почему в личное дело майора вложена записка, в которой сказано:

_«Майору Крейку следует быть повежливее со своими техниками-шестерками, а еще он трахает свою мамочку»._

***

Временами Дженсен думает, что, возможно, Крейк был прав. Потому что прямо сейчас Дженсен бежит к лагерю, держа на изготовку автомат, и это наверняка самый глупый его поступок в текущем году. Но у Дженсена будет полно времени натворить еще больших глупостей, если он сперва разберется тут.

Он просто должен разобраться.

Парень, расположившийся за обломком разрушенной взрывом лагерной стены, судя по занятой огневой позиции и звучанию его пулемета, американец. Дженсен видит, как один из лагерных охранников появляется из-за угла пристройки. Американец вскидывает автомат и расправляется с охранником быстрой эффективной очередью, а потом резко оборачивается и целится в Дженсена. Его лицо от щек до выбритых висков покрыто маскировочными полосами, темные глаза прищурены.

– Свой! – быстро говорит Дженсен и улыбается, потому что не хочет получить пулю, пока бежит к горящим зданиям. По крайней мере, не от своих. И да, похоже, блять, отряд сбросили прямиком ему на голову, не предупредив, потому что подразделения спецназначения хоть и являются крошечным, тесно переплетенным мирком, но обмен информацией между ними организован _отвратительно._ Дженсен машет рукой.

– Беги, беги, я прикрою.

Парень наскоро оценивает его, быстро пробегая глазами по амуниции Дженсена, от автомата до ботинок, а затем на его губах не более чем на секунду появляется ответная усмешка. 

– Прием, – говорит он. – Лима Дельта, сообщаю всем, свой в зоне действий, американская форма и миленький автомат М4 в руках.

Дженсен уже настроил свой приемник на нужную частоту, поэтому в ушах сначала раздается пренеприятное двойное эхо, а затем – отчетливый и уверенный ответ офицера.

– Лима Командир, вас понял. Не стреляйте в него, парни.

Дженсен ухмыляется и следует за американцем внутрь. 

После всё как в тумане. Везде дым и пламя, грохот, неразбериха и резкий стрекот автоматных очередей за его плечом. Затем на шести часах по циферблату материализуются два других парня – определенно свои, – командир спецподразделения и его заместитель – они постарше и выглядят так, словно вылупились из одного яйца. Дженсен понимает, что это его шанс.

– Я быстро, – кричит он и бежит, пригнувшись, через пролом в разрушенной стене главного здания.

Это пиздец как опасно, думает он, когда что-то царапает его руку, и он вскрикивает от боли. Может, он и сумасшедший, но бежать дальше ему не нужно, потому что он уже на месте: в главной комнате с серверами. На жестких дисках, системных блоках и мониторах моргают огоньки, и вся эта прекрасная электроника через пять минут, когда стены обрушатся нахер, станет грудой бесполезного _хлама,_ так что Дженсену есть чем заняться. 

На всё уходит три с половиной минуты, плюс-минус несколько секунд. Кровь сочится через рукав куртки, стекает по пальцам. Дженсен моргает, вытирает пот с лица. Огонь бушует в холле, блокируя выходы, поэтому Дженсен засовывает жесткие диски под защитный жилет и затягивает его потуже.

Еще один взрыв отбрасывает его к стене, и череп Дженсена трещит, но он быстро проверяет целостность зубов и наличие переломов – _повреждений нет, отлично,_ – и, пошатываясь, уходит. С сотрясением мозга средней тяжести он, конечно, может, если хочет, и сидеть на заднице, но здание обрушится независимо от того, находится он внутри или нет. Дженсену куда больше нравится _второй_ вариант.

Выход обнаруживается примерно в пятидесяти ярдах дальше по коридору, там, где обрушилась еще одна стена – местная каменная кладка полное говно, парням следовало _всерьез_ поговорить со своим подрядчиком. Дженсен вываливается в благословенный прохладный ночной воздух и оказывается прямо на линии огня афганского наркоторговца, потому что _в жизни Дженсена всё, блять, происходит через жопу,_ вот почему.

Парень вскидывает калаш, его пальцы сжимают спусковой крючок, и Дженсен в головокружительно быстро промелькнувшую секунду думает: _«Вот так всё сейчас закончится?»_

Он ныряет назад, но уже слишком поздно, хватает свой автомат, но и для этого уже тоже слишком поздно, а затем на голове парня внезапно вспыхивает красный кружок лазерного прицела, и он падает, убитый великолепным выстрелом на поражение с дальней дистанции.

Ударная сила пули разворачивает парня и его автомат в сторону от Дженсена, а в двухстах ярдах мигает крошечный красный огонек прицела.

Снайпер где-то далеко в темноте отсюда. Остается надеяться, что прибор ночного видения у него лучше, чем у Дженсена.

Это их первая встреча с Кугаром. 

Дженсен с трудом выдыхает, пытаясь подавить дикий всплеск адреналина. Это реально охрененно трудно. Его почти трясет. Он салютует в направлении стрелка, показывая, что все в порядке, и, беззвучно шевеля губами, произносит:

– Спасибо тебе, классный снайпер, – и продолжает движение.

***

– Это, – с воодушевлением говорит Дженсен, – было _круто_.

Он сидит на капоте сделанного на заказ «Хаммера»: огромные покрышки, пустынная камуфляжная раскраска, большой движок. Всходит солнце, бледное серебристое зимнее солнце, по-прежнему являющееся самым ярким светильником в мире. Дженсен правой рукой прижимает тугую повязку к своему плечу, а левой зашивает рану на предплечье американца. Способность одинаково владеть обеими руками это _круто. Всё_ круто.

Парень – Пуч, _Пуч_ – фыркает и растирает кровь, пот и камуфляжную раскраску по щекам.

– Рад, что ты так думаешь, приятель.

Дженсен наклоняет голову и смотрит на него поверх треснувших очков, потому что Пуч _не согласен_ с ним.

– Ни хрена, – говорит он. – День был ужасный. Весь _год_ был ужасный. Можно сказать, дерьмовый. И новый год тоже начался _отвратительно,_ я сидел в промозглой дыре, отмораживая жопу, а затем, парни, вы приходите, взрываете всё, и через два часа мы уничтожаем сеть наркоторговцев в Северном Афганистане, и у тебя и у меня появляются новые классные шрамы, которые можно показывать девочкам.

Дженсен широко улыбается и сдвигает прибор ночного видения чуть ли не на затылок. Плохо закрепленные окуляры остались где-то в горящих развалинах вместе с двадцатью очень плохими парнями и примерно сотней миллионов долларов в виде необработанного героина. Итого: плохих парней – ноль, хреновых приборов ночного видения – ноль, Дженсен – один. Пуч смеется.

– Я думаю, – говорит он, осторожно двигая плечом, – тебе сейчас лучше заткнуться. 

Но его слова звучат приветливо, и Дженсен улыбается от уха до уха, чувствуя приятное ощущение тепла, не имеющее ничего общего с потерей крови.

Из темноты появляются офицер со своим заместителем и смотрят на него. Их силуэты покачиваются и расплываются, поэтому Дженсен щурится, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость. Помогает не особо. Он кивает, но у него кружится голова, и он замирает неподвижно. Пытается улыбнуться, но мышцы лица не слушаются, словно ему хорошенько врезали по челюсти. Это странно. 

– Привет, – говорит он. – У меня на шесть с половиной терабайт жестких дисков тех парней – каналы связи, контакты, счета, любимое порно, всё, что угодно. Это классно. Можете всё забрать. Возьмите меня в команду?

Офицер и его заместитель обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, и Дженсен улыбается, безусловно, он чувствует. А затем теряет сознание.

Когда он приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что находится в задней части Хаммера, сильная тряска указывает, что они едут отнюдь не по ровной дороге, и у него давным-давно повыбивало бы все зубы, если бы его голова не лежала на чьих-то коленях, а большие ладони не поддерживали его шею.

Дженсен моргает, и в поле его зрения появляется лицо какого-то парня. 

– Прости, – говорит он. У него темные волосы, большие черные глаза, крепко сжатые губы. Он поглаживает пальцами шею Дженсена, а Дженсен, у которого сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, думает: 

_«Боже мой, боже мой, это, блин, самый классный парень, которого я когда-либо видел»._

_«Блять»._

***

В январе 2009 в профайле Дженсена появляется новая запись. 

_В связи с неоценимо важной помощью, оказанной во время штурма_ (вычеркнуто цензурой) _лагеря в_ (вычеркнуто цензурой) _в январе_ (вычеркнуто цензурой, вычеркнуто цензурой) – Господи, ну и _хрень_ же в наши дни этот гриф секретности, – _я официально прошу назначить (бессрочно) капрала Джейкоба Энтони Дженсена, личный номер 134-54-7789, под мое командование, до официального утверждения._ Подпись: _подполковник Франклин Клэй._

Дженсен усмехается и запихивает ноутбук под больничную кровать, чтобы его не засекла медсестра.

***

На самом деле, Дженсен _умирал_ от скуки. Просто это длилось так долго, что уже стало казаться почти нормальным. А теперь всё стало хорошо.

Это как проснуться.

***

– Высоко сижу, далеко гляжу, угадай, что я вижу, – бормочет Дженсен. – Что-то зеленое. Или коричневое. Такое зеленовато-коричневое.

Пуч, который идет последним, прикрывая их сзади, оглядывается. 

– Господи, я не знаю, может быть, это… река? Река очень подозрительного дерьма, по которому мы идем? 

Прошло уже полтора месяца, а Пуч еще не пытался убить Дженсена, поэтому у Дженсена есть подозрение, что они теперь друзья.

Они бредут по пояс в грязной реке где-то по ту сторону северокорейской границы, и в них могут начать стрелять в любую минуту. Дженсен старается держать автомат, снаряжение и голову над водой. Рок и Клэй идут впереди, а на берегу между деревьями бесшумно перемещается гибкая темная фигура с большой красивой винтовкой – Кугар.

Всходит солнце, и в этот прекрасный момент они пробираются через демилитаризованную зону.

Дженсен с удивлением понимает, что счастлив. На самом деле счастлив, и это так необычно, что он затыкается. Не то чтобы раньше он был несчастен – Дженсен живет в свое удовольствие, вот уж спасибочки – но тут другое. Он даже не может объяснить, почему. Просто он, словно кусочек паззла, попал на предназначенное для него место, в нужное время оказался в том уголке мира, которое было предопределено именно для него и просто ждало, когда он появится.

Хороший командир, отличная команда, и классный парень, за которым можно наблюдать исподтишка. Всё отлично, даже если его задница мокнет реке, в которой плавает всякая дрянь. Дженсен удовлетворенно кивает и произносит:

– Я нашел свое место во Вселенной.

Идущий впереди Клэй сухо говорит:

– Очень рад это слышать, Дженсен. А сейчас поднимайся на позицию. И поживее.

***

Как-то раз в три часа одной долгой темной ночью в месяце апреле Дженсен внезапно проснулся. 

Он сразу понял, что означают эти звуки: слишком долго он жил в тесных казармах и крошечных многоместных квартирах для военных в окружении солдат, чтобы не знать – у какого-то парня очень плохая ночь, и он изо всех сил пытается это скрыть.

Наконец, Кугар садится и втягивает воздух, слишком тихо, чем если бы он на самом деле задыхался. Он издает негромкий звук. Запускает пальцы в волосы.

– Мне жаль, – шепчет он по-испански.

Дженсен понятия не имеет, с кем говорит Кугар – с ним или с кем-то, кто сейчас находится отсюда за тысячу миль, а, быть может, даже лет. Но Дженсен не может делать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Он очень осторожно, но быстро перелезает через свою кровать и садится на край перед постелью Кугара. У Дженсена трясутся руки – ему хочется дотронуться до Кугара, потому что Кугар классный, и Дженсен отчасти относится к нему, как к какой-то компьютерной штуке… Но он испытывает нечто большее, чем обычную внутреннюю техническую и вместе с тем компульсивную потребность разбирать вещи до винтика, а потом собирать снова, делая их _лучше,_ чем они были.

 _«С людьми так не получается»,_ – рассеянно думает Дженсен. И почти наверняка не поможет Кугару, у которого какая-то ссадина в душе болит так сильно, что заставляет просыпаться среди ночи. Дженсен очень устал, в глаза словно насыпали песку. В восемь утра у них оперативное совещание в Лэнгли, а он до сих пор не закончил отчет о том, как ему удалось обойти северокорейские системы безопасности в центре управления запуском ракет. Но он осторожно наклоняется вперед и произносит: 

– У меня есть племянница. Её зовут Эмма, ей пять лет, и она удивительная.

Дженсен продолжает говорить, пока небо за окном не начинает светлеть, и он видит, что Кугар сидит, положив голову на руки. Он дышит ровно, но глаза приоткрыты. Кугар не спит.

Утром в машине Дженсен всецело концентрируется на _корейцах, каскадных отказах системы_ и на том, чтобы _не сдохнуть от недосыпа._ Пуч язвит, что Дженсен сегодня какой-то необычно тихий, и предполагает, что это из ряда вон выходящее событие привело к тому, что Ад замерз и Мефистофелю теперь приходится передвигаться на санях.

А потом Кугар пинает Пуча по ноге.

Пуч вопит и возмущенно смотрит на Кугара, словно тот предал его самым подлым образом.

Кугар слегка пожимает плечами.

– Ногу свело, – говорит он.

Дженсен готов рассмеяться, но они останавливаются на красный свет, и у него есть пятнадцать секунд, чтобы вздремнуть.

***

В первый раз Дженсен занимается сексом с Кугаром 29 мая. Они в конспиративном доме в двадцати милях от Боготы, и снова едва не погибли. Это уже шестой раз за последние два месяца, и, должно быть, их просто переклинило.

Всё произошло случайно. Дженсен даже не осознавал, что делает, пока не схватил Кугара за футболку и не поцеловал, сбивая с него шляпу.

Кугар офигенный. Дженсен не особо задумывается об этом, он опьянен адреналином и стимуляторами из их походной аптечки, и все токсины, которым напичкано его тело, в один голос орут: 

_«Эй, прекрати, мать твою, это же самоубийство!»_

Он помнит, как снял с Кугара футболку, и как стянул на бедра штаны сначала с него, потом с себя. Помнит, как горячие губы Кугара прижимались к его ключице, и как обнимал ногами его бедра. Помнит, как впился зубами в паутину шрамов на левом плече Кугара между татуировок, чем-то похожую на снежинку, когда они трахались.

После Кугар снова надевает свою униформу. Возвращает на место шляпу. Оскаливает зубы. Может быть, это улыбка, но Дженсен не видит его глаз, поэтому не уверен.

Когда он уходит, Дженсен прислоняется к стене, чувствуя, как она вибрирует от движения машин снаружи. Делает глубокий вдох. _Придурок придурок придурок,_ стучит в голове. _Это больше не повторится._

Это был первый раз.

***

Второй и третий раз тоже были случайностью. Но на четвертый раз это уже стало обыденностью.

Это плохо.

***

Одиннадцатый раз – нет, Дженсен ни в коем случае их не считает, – был в июле. Они где-то севернее Архангельска, за Северным полярным кругом, и на самом деле это не считается, потому что они не переспали. Просто термосумки, которые они положили под головы, оказались так близко друг к другу, что они дышали одним воздухом на двоих.

Через полупрозрачную крышу палатки Дженсен наблюдает за северным сиянием. Он раньше никогда не забирался так далеко на север и не видел, как оно бушует над головой, ярко-зеленое, как картинка на экране радара, похожее на огромное облако пыли. Час или около того снаружи совсем темно, и сияние видно очень хорошо.

Он рассеянно наблюдает за ним, полуприкрыв веки, когда Кугар во сне неожиданно поворачивается и почти прижимается губами к его уху.

– Классный, – едва слышно выдыхает он.

Затем его дыхание снова становится ровным и глубоким, и он крепко засыпает.

До рассвета Дженсену так и не удается уснуть. 

***

Слухи о панике, которую испытывает человек, обнаружив, что он гей, сильно преувеличены. Кроме того, Дженсен уже прошел через это дерьмо, когда ему было четырнадцать.

***

– Ох, Джей, – говорит ему сестра. – Ох, милый, нет.

Именно поэтому он никогда не обсуждает всякую такую хрень с Джейн: она чересчур эмоционально на всё реагирует.

Ну ладно, быть может, это не особо-то и бурная реакция. Похоже, Дженсену при рождении достались технические склонности и хорошая координация рук и глаз, зато его сестра получила умение общаться с людьми и планировать действия далеко наперед, а также весь чертов здравый смысл. 

Они сидят на травке в маленьком заднем дворике Джейн в Нью-Гемпшире. Уже конец лета, отпуска, который Дженсену удастся провести в Америке, в обозримом будущем формально не предвидится, поэтому они не тратят время попусту. Это означает, что они днями напролет читают комиксы и смотрят Неделю Акул на канале Discovery. Однако сейчас у них запланированный Перерыв на Свежем Воздухе. 

Светит солнце, Эмма носится вдоль забора, гоняя футбольный мяч.

– Господи, – говорит Джейн, наблюдая за дочкой. – Осенью она хочет пойти на хоккей. Я никогда не смогу за ней уследить. 

У них есть стопка комиксов – _Сказания_ и _Посланник ада_ для Джейн, _Трансметрополитен, Хранители_ и _Бэтмен_ для Дженсена, и еще – _Возвращение Капитана Америки_ – потому что Джейн клянется, что нарисованный персонаж с каждым выпуском всё больше становится похож на него. Еще у них есть ящик пива «Pabst Blue Ribbon» – ведь они настоящие американцы. 

Вздохнув, Дженсен делает большой глоток и бросает пустую банку в гору жестянок – памятнику их ужасной неблагоразумности и отвратительному на вкус пиву.

Между тем, Джейн продолжает говорить:

– …и прибавь тот факт, что половину времени ты проводишь на боевых операциях, а я не думаю, что посреди иранской пустыни можно достать презервативы... 

– Боже мой, пожалуйста, – говорит Дженсен. Он не ноет. Ни капельки _не ноет._ Он _мужественно протестует._ – Джейн, я прошу тебя. Прошу тебя, остановись.

Джейн прищуривается и придвигается ближе. Если бы это был обученный боец, Дженсен готовился бы к удару. Но так как это его сестра, ему придется выслушать лекцию. И Джейн _безжалостна._

– Джей, – говорит она, и от её тона ему снова становится двенадцать лет, когда он маркером нарисовал камуфляжную раскраску на её куклах Барби. – Ты не слушал меня, когда мы были подростками, и, насколько я помню…

Дженсен утыкается лицом в колени.

– …я говорила тебе, что Трэвис Дэйл, Джонни Квэнтин и этот, как его, с глупым лицом, абсолютно не подходили на роль бойфрендов, особенно при том, что до этого Джонни восемь месяцев пытался переспать со мной, – спокойно заканчивает Джейн. – А еще я твоя старшая сестра, а ты нихрена не смыслишь в этих вещах.

– Ты старше меня на _тринадцать месяцев,_ – не поднимая глаз, говорит Дженсен.

– Тебе уже пора привыкнуть, – говорит Джейн. – Кроме того, придурок, это не я подцепила бойфренда-снайпера посреди боевых действий.

Она наклоняется к нему, опираясь на локоть, и её глаза загораются.

– Теперь перейдем к по-настоящему важным вещам. Каков он в постели?

– Так, всё, хватит свежего воздуха, – с достоинством говорит Дженсен. – Пришло время акул.

Эмме удается попасть в него мячом, и она радостно кричит. 

***

Позже ночью, накачавшись пивом и чуть ли не до тошноты насмотревшись на акул, Дженсен думает, что проблема заключается в том, от Кугара у него может запросто поехать крыша. 

***

Ему приходится заново обдумать это в ноябре. Кугар харкает кровью, а Дженсен прячется за бесславно сгоревшим Ситроеном во дворе склада где-то на окраине Тираны. Несколько _пиздец каких злых_ албанских бандитов отправятся восвояси только после того, как изрешетят пулями их обоих, а у Дженсена заканчиваются боеприпасы.

– Подкрепление может прийти сюда как только захочет, блин, – вполголоса сообщает он в микрофон на шее, хотя вот уже восемь минут не получает никакого ответа: Дженсен может починить рацию и может отстреливаться от албанских работорговцев, но не способен делать оба дела одновременно.

А затем Кугар протягивает ему последнюю оставшуюся обойму, и их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются. Дженсен поднимает взгляд, и Кугар очень спокойно и чертовски уверенно смотрит ему в глаза, несмотря на то, что весь рот у него в крови, а в груди засели осколки шрапнели. Блять, Дженсен думает, что он просто чокнутый идиот, потому что влюблен в Кугара _как последний дурак,_ а сейчас даже не знает, что делать.

Все поворотные моменты в его жизни происходят под огнем. Это надо прекращать. 

А затем сзади раздается рев мощного двигателя, и у Дженсена успевает промелькнуть мысль: _«Пожалуйста, пусть только это будут не эти ублюдки»_ , прежде чем Пуч сносит остатки металлического забора.

***

В общем, нельзя просто взять и спросить своего слегка психованного сексуального партнера, не любит ли он случайно тебя тоже. 

***

Дженсен приходит в себя от того, что ему в лицо плещет волна. Он, как ему кажется, кричит, а на самом деле – думает: _вертолет вертолет боже мой._ Затем его грудь пронзает жгучая боль, и Дженсен снова теряет сознание. Он опять приходит в себя, и его рвет морской водой. Кто-то держит его сзади и грубо пинает по ногам, пока Дженсен отплевывается, пытаясь прочистить горло и легкие, а затем Рок рычит ему в ухо:

– Дыши.

Дженсену удается сделать вдох, затем другой, а потом его снова выворачивает наизнанку, и блять, это куда больней, чем ожоги. И это отнюдь не то, что хочешь обнаружить, болтаясь в воде в полутора милях над морским дном где-то в Юго-Восточной части Тихого океана.

Дженсену удается вдохнуть немного воздуха, прекрасного вкусного кислорода, и он говорит себе, что было бы хуже бухнуться в Тихий океан вместе с тремя тоннами горящего металлолома. А всё потому, что Пуча не оказалось рядом, когда им с Роком пришлось в спешке удирать, и у Рока нет пилотской лицензии, а Дженсен был слишком занят, так как большую часть времени провалялся в бессознательном состоянии. И, блять, почему до сих пор есть такие дерьмовые вертолеты, на которых установлен водонепроницаемый GPS–маяк, но нет спасательного плота?

А еще может быть, что всё это он произносит вслух, потому что Рок крепче сжимает его плечи.

– Думаю, они выкинули плот, чтобы освободить место для пушек, Дженсен.

– Ебаные колумбийцы, – со злостью говорит Дженсен. – Знаешь что? Я, блин, очень рад, что ты угнал их вертушку, капитан. Надеюсь, это была их любимая. Надеюсь, у неё было ласковое прозвище, и они её просто обожали.

Затем Рок снова делает сильный рывок, и Дженсен с головой уходит под воду. Когда ему удается отдышаться, он просит:

– Ты не мог бы перестать двигаться, каждый раз, когда мы двигаемся, мне очень больно.

– Дженсен, заткнись, – говорит Рок и очень осторожно продолжает перемещаться.

Дженсен думает, что вряд ли ему захочется сказать что-нибудь еще, но, похоже, он чересчур громко дышит, потому что Рок чуть сильнее сжимает его плечи.

– Дженсен, – очень, очень спокойно говорит он. – Дженсен, мне нужно, чтобы ты не дергался. Здесь сраная акула, она тычется мордой мне в ноги, и если я её не отгоню, она нападет.

– Не надо так на меня смотреть, – кое-как удается выдавить Дженсену. – Я тут не причем. У меня _внутреннее_ кровотечение.

– Дженсен, – говорит Рок. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался на месте, ладно? У тебя сломано три ребра, это было еще до того, как вертолет разбился. Если ты повредишь свои сраные легкие, Дженсен, я очень сильно _разозлюсь._

Это звучит так смешно, что Дженсен хохочет, пока не начинает задыхаться, и вынужден перестать, чтобы отдышаться. У него темнеет в глазах, когда ему, наконец, удается наполнить легкие воздухом, а это плохой симптом. Охренительно плохой. Рок крепче сжимает его плечи.

Делает осторожное движение и спрашивает:

– Дженсен, ты сможешь минуту один продержаться на воде?

Напрашивается ответ: _нет, очень маловероятно_ – но Рок задал вопрос не шутки ради, и Дженсен отрывисто говорит:

– Да блин, конечно, капитан. Не спеши. И захвати для меня суши.

– Эта маленькая ебаная тварь уволокла мой ботинок, – спокойно говорит Рок. Затем он осторожно отпускает Дженсена, достает нож и ныряет. Дженсен смотрит вниз. Эта херня кажется намного забавней, когда её показывают по Discovery.

Через несколько секунд вода окрашивается кровью.

Когда Рок выныривает, Дженсен говорит:

– Ну, теперь сюда _точно_ явится еще больше акул.

Рок закатывает глаза.

– Да, Дженсен. В следующий раз я позволю ебаной акуле откусить нам яйца, а потом мне придется объяснять твоему чертову бойфренду, как так получилось, что я стал кастратом, а ты сдох. Отличный план.

Дженсен опять заходится кашлем, но на этот раз вовсе не из-за повреждения легких.

Рок снова поддерживает его.

– Господи Иисусе, нет, ну ты серьезно? – он прижимает Дженсена к груди. Да, открытые дыхательные пути это намного лучше. – Вы не осторожны. Вообще нисколько. Это раз. Всех уже заебало наблюдать за тем, как вы, придурки, сохнете друг по другу, поэтому вам стоит разрулить ситуацию, прежде чем я столкну вас лбами. Это два.

Рок сжимает пальцы на его плече, привлекая внимание.

– И третье. Я не говорю об этом с нашим ебаным снайпером, потому что он полный псих, а мне нужно более тысячи ярдов форы, чтобы обогнать пулю. Всё ясно, Дженсен?

– Вас понял, – говорит Дженсен. 

Сейчас 1-ое января 2010 года, он болтается посреди Тихого океана вместе с Роком и хочет еще хотя бы раз увидеть Кугара. У них был год, но этого мало, ничтожно мало. Возможно, они сумеют разобраться, не просрав всё к чертовой матери.

Это всё, чего он хочет. В масштабах Вселенной – вовсе не так уж много, думает Дженсен и с трудом моргает.

А потом что-то сжимается у него в груди, и он внезапно не может дышать.

Рок прижимает его к себе и говорит ему в ухо:

– Никуда ты, блять, не пойдешь, Дженсен.

Дженсену едва удается расслышать его слова сквозь шум в ушах. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

– Передай ему, что я сказал что-то хорошее, – выдыхает Дженсен.

– Сам скажешь, – жестко отрезает Рок. 

Доносится какой-то звук. Сложно сказать, стук ли это сердца или стрекот спасательного вертолета.

***

Дженсен моргает, приходя в себя, и обнаруживает, что в горле у него здоровенная трубка, а на лицо натянута кислородная маска. Над ним склоняется Клэй. Дженсен решает, что в настоящий момент психологически не готов с таким справиться, и снова теряет сознание.

***

Когда Дженсен приходит в себя в следующий раз, его уже напичкали хорошими болеутоляющими. Вкусные чистые анаболики самого высокого качества из военной аптечки – и всё зашибись.

Хотя ему не помешало бы перестать встречать каждый Новый год на больничной койке. Это уже начинает надоедать.

Здесь Пуч и Рок – ну или два расплывчатых пятна, очертаниями похожие на Пуча и Рока, – и Дженсен говорит:

– Это было клёвое приключение. А что у вас интересного?

Пуч (или пятно, похожее на него – боже, от нынешней наркоты чего угодно можно ожидать) возводит очи горе и говорит:

– Полковник собирался оставить вас обоих в Боготе. Еще он считает, что спасательные операции на суше намного легче координировать. – Он усмехается. – Никогда раньше не летал на Пеликане. Минус еще один пункт из списка, что нужно успеть сделать перед смертью. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Офигенно, – нараспев произносит Дженсен. – Открытые дыхательные пути и полностью пропатченные легкие, как раз то, что я люблю. Самое время преподнести мне какой-нибудь сюрприз, да? Да, да, да? 

Вместо ответа Рок бросает ему на колени свой огромный армейский ботинок одиннадцатого размера. В кевларе застряли тридцать акульих зубов.

– Можешь начинать отковыривать, – говорит он.

Дженсен ржет.

***

Разумеется, действие болеутоляющих рано или поздно заканчивается, и приходится лицом к лицу столкнуться с реальностью. И тогда кажется, что прожить чертов день намного легче, когда ты того и гляди пойдешь на корм акулами где-то в экваториальной части Тихого океана.

Дженсен уверен, что его жизнь не нормальна.

И когда речь идет о пулях, злых колумбийцах, афганских наркоторговцах и ебучих акулах, это одно. А Кугар – совсем другое.

Никто никогда не говорил, что храбрость, отмеченная в личном деле Дженсена, распространяется на что-либо, кроме ситуаций с пулями и плохими парнями, ну и еще, быть может, акулами. Потому, когда Дженсен просыпается и видит Кугара, он быстро выпаливает: 

– Знаешь, я думаю, нам надо прекратить.

***

Дженсен не прячется. Нет, ни в коем случае. Он выздоравливает, и если он проводит время в загородном доме своей сестры в маленьком городке в Нью-Гемпшире, демонстрируя при этом лучшие маскировочные качества истребителей-невидимок Стелс … что ж, его право.

Ну ладно, он не отвечает на звонки служебного телефона. Не поднимает трубку личного телефона. Еще он не ответил ни на одно из семи писем, пришедших на электронную почту, в том числе и на те четыре, которых вообще официально не существует.

После того как он вернулся, и Джейн увидела его синяки и шрам от легочной трубки на груди, первые несколько дней у нее были красные от слез глаза, и пару раз она напивалась. Теперь она просто округляет глаза.

– Мне нужно отвезти Эмму на хоккей, – говорит она. – Я отъеду на часок, с тобой все будет в порядке? У тебя есть мобильный? Позвони, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Нет, я имею в виду не Ред Булл. И не пиво.

Всего-то на тринадцать месяцев старше, а ведет себя так, словно она его мамочка.

Затем Джейн уезжает, и в доме становится тихо. Дженсен рассматривает диски с документальными фильмами про акул, которые уже не кажутся увлекательными, когда раздается стук в дверь. Это странно и неожиданно, особенно так рано утром, и Дженсен тянется к пистолету, которого у него нет, потому что сейчас на нем боксеры с Бэтменом. 

«Не будь чокнутым параноиком», – говорит он себе и, хромая, ковыляет к двери. 

Видимо, _чокнутый параноик_ – правильное определение, потому что на крыльце стоит Пуч. Пуч, который сейчас должен быть в Дамаске.

– Дружище, – говорит Дженсен, – если тебе нужно взломать спутник или настроить беспроводной интернет, то это не ко мне, на ближайший миллион недель я на больничном. 

Откуда-то сверху раздается звук бьющегося стекла. Дженсен поднимает голову.

– Извини, – говорит Пуч, и даже выглядит немного виноватым. – Я просто должен был тебя отвлечь.

Дженсен закрывает лицо руками.

– Пуч, ты ужасен.

К тому времени, когда Дженсен поднимается наверх, Кугар успевает ботинком тщательно собрать в кучу осколки стекла от разбитого слухового окна. Он поднимает глаза на Дженсена.

Дженсен чувствует себя опустошенным. Никто не должен встречаться лицом к лицу со своим как-бы-бывшим-парнем, имея в своем арсенале лишь сломанные ребра, боксеры с эмблемой супергероя и валяющиеся на полу осколки стекла. Секунду он раздумывает об этом, а потом говорит:

– Знаешь, некоторые люди просто заходят через парадную дверь.

Кугар моргает. А потом он произносит: 

– Ты перестал со мной разговаривать. 

Его тон подразумевает, что Кугар проявляет небывалую сдержанность, не хватая Дженсена за сломанные ребра, и Дженсен может должным образом ответить на это проявление доброты, только поговорив с ним начистоту _немедленно, черт бы тебя побрал._ Кугар умеет многое сказать одним только тоном голоса.

Дженсен чувствует себя ужасно беспомощным, потому что ну вот как, блять, сказать _это_ своему товарищу по команде? _Вообще-то говоря, я по уши в тебя влюблен,_ или, может, _я думаю, это что-то вроде скажи-сейчас-или-не-говори-никогда,_ или, вероятнее всего, _пожалуйста, не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, потому что ты меня грохнешь._

Кугар прищуривается и просто смотрит на Дженсена, и это один из тех кажущихся бесконечно долгих моментов, когда забываешь даже дышать. И, может, у Дженсена тоже стало получаться разговаривать, не прибегая к словам, потому что глаза Кугара темнеют, а взгляд смягчается.

А затем он говорит:

– Ты полный идиот.

Он хватает Дженсена за тонкую ткань футболки и притягивает к себе. Но, надо отдать ему должное, он действует очень осторожно. Обхватывает ладонью щеку Дженсена и мягко целует в губы. 

Они с Кугаром смотрят друг на друга. Это тот парень, который показал ему, Дженсену, как он хранит бритвенное лезвие в волосах на случай, если кто-нибудь попытается захватить его в плен. Тот, кто заставлял Дженсена ходить с ним босиком по гравию, чтобы, если придется, они могли бежать, даже оставшись без ботинок. Кугар может оценить скорость ветра, наблюдая за пылинками в воздухе, и знает все слова в песнях Джонни Кэша _«Man in Black»_ и _«I Would Like to See You Again»._ Он может заказать пиво и еще что-нибудь алкогольное, чтобы запить виски, на шести языках, на которых на самом деле не умеет говорить. Он не пьет виски, но Дженсену это нравится. У него два пулевых шрама, один на плече, оставшийся после стычки с командой контр-снайперов в Казахстане, другой на ребрах – от северокорейских пограничников. Родители Кугара умерли, и каждый год в ноябре он приносит цветы календулы на их могилы, если в это время команда бывает в США. И Дженсен знал всё это и раньше, но даже не подозревал об этом.

Кугар наклоняет голову, с любопытством разглядывая его, и Дженсен моргает. 

– Видимо, я полный идиот, – говорит он.

Кугар лишь фыркает и снова целует его.


End file.
